Preludio
by x.Kamii.x.Chan.x
Summary: Irreversible. Rabia. Agradecido. Tonta. Miedo. Drabbles ubicados antes de 1973.


**Nota:** Los personajes que salen en esta historia no son mios, si no de sus prespectivos dueños, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

* * *

**Preludio**

Por: _xKamiixChanx_

* * *

**Irreversible**

Iba caminando con su tío, mientras se dirigían a un almacén para poder comprar lo que su madre le había pedido. Le encantaba salir con el, ya que siempre le contaba muchas anécdotas, ¡lo quería tanto!

-Hilde, Duo

Mira a las personas que su tío nombra y se sorprende al ver que son sus amigos, que también lo admiraban, les sonríe educadamente, mientras ve como empiezan a comentar cosas del partido simplemente aburrido.

-Heero, por fin llegas te estábamos esperando.

Se queda mirándolo por unos segundos y no puede evitar sonrojarse, levemente, el chico que estaba frente a ella era bastante guapo, un poco mas alto que ella, tez blanca, cabello castaño, ojos azules oscuros. Perfecto.

-Heero ella es Relena sobrina de Víctor.

-Mucho gusto.

El no le responde simplemente la observa y luego sigue caminando, obligando a que Hilde y Duo se despidan, de ellos para seguirlo. Solo puede pensar en que quiere volver a verlo y estar siempre junto a él.

* * *

**Rabia**

Llego corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas lo permitieron, se sentía horrible, pero no lo demostraría, porque simplemente él no lo merecía.

_'¡No tenía ningún derecho a tratarme así!'_. Se encerró en su habitación, e hizo todo lo posible para no llorar, pero era inevitable. Las lágrimas ya se estaban empezando a instalar en sus ojos sin que pudiera hacer algo para retenerlas.

-Relena cálmate...

Se sobresaltó al escuchar a su tío hablarle a sus espaldas, pero no le dio mucha importancia, en esos momentos nada le importaba, sólo quería. . . ¡diablos!

-No tenía derecho a hablarme como lo hizo no sabía nada de el. . .

Ahogó un sollozo, mientras sentía como su tío la envolvía en un abrazo.

-Lo sé, hable con él diciéndole que no lo hiciste con mala intención. . .

-Si hubiese sabido no le habría preguntado, pero nunca pensé que. . .

No pudo seguir hablando debido a que el nudo que empezaba a sentir en la garganta se agudizó, impidiéndole pronunciar alguna palabra. Era la primera vez que alguien la había tratado tan mal.

* * *

**Agradecido**

Se encontraba caminando por la calle junto con muchas personas de las cuales conocía a su tío, amigos y a él. Estaban celebrando el inicio de la vía a la chilena hacia el socialismo. Estaba viendo como la gente se iba aglomerando para ver el show en el que, obviamente, estaría su tío.

-Deben estar felices, todo lo que han trabajado está dando frutos.

-¡Relena! Pensé que no ibas a venir, como no te gustan todos estos reuniones y menos la política.

-Lo sé, pero actuará mi tío y debo verlo Hilde, estoy contenta y me alegro mucho por ustedes que haya salido Allende.

Hilde y Duo le sonríen abiertamente, ella les devuelve una sonrisa leve, mientras que sus ojos la llevan a encontrarse con los de Heero, lo mira por unos instantes que le parecen eternos y siente que sus mejillas se sonrojan y se ve obligada a bajar la mirada.

-Por fin obtendrán la ansiada igualdad y derechos que tus padres quisieron, ellos deben estar orgullosos de ti, Heero.

No le responde nada, como siempre, pero ve como se forma en sus labios una imperceptible sonrisa, que es suficiente para que su corazón empiece a latir desenfrenadamente. Ella se la devuelve. Siendo un momento de ellos, donde a ella le queda claro que está agradecido por sus palabras.

_'Te quiero'._

* * *

**Tonta**

Lo odiaba, odiaba todo esto, tenía claro que con el nuevo gobierno las cosas iban a cambiar, pero nunca pensó que tanto, hace demasiado tiempo que no veía a su tío, debido a que éste se encontraba de gira por el país y pronto se iría a Cuba y otras partes más que no podía acordarse con claridad.

También hay que tomar en cuenta que a penas tiene contacto con sus amigos, y eso es igual a no poder verlo a él, es mucho pedir.

-Hija un amigo tuyo está aquí, le digo que pase

-Esta bien mamá.

No tenía idea quien era, pero lo mas seguro es que sea Duo, algunas veces, cuando Hilde no puede, siempre va a verla y cantarle todo lo que han hecho, incluyendo lo que él a hecho.

-Relena

Se da vuelta rápidamente al escuchar su voz, no podía creerlo delante de ella estaba Heero, y aguantó la respiración de los nervios que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

-Heero. . .

-Hilde dice que mañana va hacer algo en su casa, y dice que puedes ir si quieres.

Quiere, anhela preguntarle si el también ira, pero sus palabras mueren en sus labios antes de ser pronunciadas, al ver como Heero se va sin darle tiempo de decirle si va o no.

Se siente morir por un momento.

* * *

**Miedo.**

Estaba haciendo una cola, como hacia un tiempo era costumbre para comprar, deseaba que no haya subido nada de precio, tenía el dinero justo para comprar lo que su madre le había pedido. Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando y aburrida, esto lo odiaba.

-No soporto esto, esta crisis ya no da para más, esto ya se considera un desorden público, las fuerzas armadas deberían intervenir…

Escucho como una señora le decía a otra, intentó ignorarlo, no era la primera vez que escuchaba ese tipo de comentarios, y tenía que aceptar que algunas veces les encontraba la razón, pero otras no. Pensaba en todo el esfuerzo que hicieron todos los que integraban su circulo de amigos, hacia que rápidamente desechara todos esos pensamientos. Todo lo que su familia y amigos lucho, no se podía ir por la borda por una crisis, que por lo que había escuchado, las mismas personas de oposición habían logrado.

-Relena

Su corazón empezó a latir aceleradamente al escuchar su voz, se dio vuelta y lo vio, era él, no esperaba verlo ahí, pensaba que no le gustaba comprar o al menos una vez le dio a entender eso cuando le pidió que la acompañara.

-Heero. . . que estas haciendo aquí

-Iba a tu casa, me dijeron que había una reunión ahí.

Se le había olvidado, por completo, es mas le había extrañado que su padre le pidiera comprar mas pan, si ella tenía claro que ya habían comprado, pero ahora que lo veía, se acordaba que unos día atrás le habían informado acerca de dicha reunión.

-O verdad. . . eh. . . yo esto comprando unas cosas que mi padre me pidió, si quieres puedes acompañarme, no me queda tanto, para así ir para allá.

Su corazón desde que apareció Heero seguía latiendo rápido, y ahora mientras esperaba una respuesta sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a salir de su pecho.

-Esta bien, lo mas seguro es que de ahí igual tenga que venir a buscarte

Relena antes ese comentario no pudo evitar soltar una risa, al pensar en lo sobre protector que era su padre y Víctor, siempre que había reunión y ellos sabían donde ella estaba le pedían a Heero y a Duo que la fueran a buscar.

-Si, a veces suelen ser un poco exagerados.

El no respondió nada, ella no se sintió mal sabía como era y que sólo hablaba lo justo y necesario. Solo con estar a su lado ella era feliz y todavía no sabía como explicar, pero con el a su lado todo el miedo que sintió al pensar en la posibilidad de que los militares tomaran el poder había desaparecido.

FIN

* * *

**N/A:** Pequeños momentos de Heero y Relena antes del fanfic 1973, una pequeña introducción, espero que les haya gustado. Cuando empiece a subir 1973 algunos tendrán un mejor entendimiento. Comenten.

Saludos.


End file.
